


Reversing

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack gives Yusei some of his own medicine.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 7





	Reversing

“Kiss me.” Yusei ordered, his breathing heavy. He looked down at Jack, who was still lavishing attention on his dick despite having drained it a few moments ago. He was sensitive and Jack wasn’t pulling any punches, even though he knew his partner was continuing for himself, not him.

“Now, Jack.” he breathed. His voice was losing a bit of its commanding edge the more Jack went on.

“Okay.” Jack said, and he kissed the head of his cock before going back to licking.

Yusei let out a low whine.

“Damn it, Jack, you know what I meant.”

Jack chuckled.

“This is _fun_.” he said. “I can see why you do it to Crow and me all the time. How the tables turn, huh?”

Yusei groaned and Jack gave his cock a long suck, stroking the base in attempts to keep him hard. Unfortunately for Yusei, it was kind of working, even though he felt like if he kept going he’d die of overstimulation. 

“Are you punishing me?” he asked weakly. It really felt like payback. Not that the experience would stop him from doing it to Jack and Crow again in the future. If anything, experiencing it made him want to force them through it more. 

Jack smiled.

“Just having some fun. Relax, Yusei; that’s what you always say. I’m going to take my time with you.”

Yusei quivered, realising Jack hadn’t cum yet but definitely planned to. Of the three of them, Jack enjoyed taking things slow the most.

He was going to be here for a while. 


End file.
